Ours
by Firediva0
Summary: A compilation of thirty important moments in the love life of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin Emrys. Moment 1: Confession
1. Day 1: Confess

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 1: Confess

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Salazar's mine," Godric declares, glaring at Merlin. The older wizard simply looks at him, pity clear in his gaze, and lets out a sigh.

"It's so sad that you have to believe in such delusions," he tells him, lowering his head as if the very thought pained him. "Don't do this to yourself, mate."

Godric sneers at him, looking at Merlin with contempt.

"Why are you here, anyway?" he growls. "This isn't your time period. I'd prefer to _read_ about you, not _see_ you."

"I'm here for Salazar, of course," the famous warlock tells him, a small smirk playing along his lips.

"How do you even know of his existence? You're not even from our timeline," Godric asks him, confusion lacing his tone.

"The Great Dragon let it slip. He didn't realize that I would stray from his path at the mention of my mate," Merlin says absently. Reaching into the pocket of his black slacks, he pulls out an old pocket watch, frowning at the time.

"Look, we can discuss this later. In the meantime, I'm going to go sneak into Salazar's bed and cuddle with him."

Without waiting for Godric's response, Merlin spins on his heel and makes his way to the snake's room, intent on having some alone time with his mate.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Why the hell are you two in my bed?" Salazar asks, his eyes wide with anger. Merlin huffs in annoyance, tightening his grip on the other wizard's waist.

"Honestly?" he questions, looking down at his beloved. "I don't know why this douche is here."

"Hey!" Godric snarls, glaring. "Don't call me a douche!"

"Anyways," Salazar cuts in before this can turn into a fight. "Don't you guys have your own beds?"

"We do," Merlin concedes, "but we want to be here with you."

He says it so earnestly that Salazar can't help but blush a bright pink. Looking down, he tries to will it away, but it refuses to go.

Godric chuckled, extending his hand to gently cup Salazar's cheek.

"You're so cute," he tells him, laughing. Salazar pouts, shaking his head.

"I am not cute," he spats. "Rowena would be offended that you called me such a thing."

At the mention of the blue-eyed witch, Godric rolls his eyes.

"To Rowena, everyone but Helga is ugly," he returns. Salazar smiles slightly at the thought.

"It's adorable," he whispers. "She loves her so much that she's willing to block everyone out. True love at its finest…"

He trails off, his words lingering in the air. Unbeknownst to him, Godric's and Merlin's eyes are glued to him. Sadness lingers within their orbs as they look down at the teen that suddenly looks so small.

Leaning forward, Godric wraps his arms around Salazar from the front. Merlin tightens his grip as well and they sit in a sad silence.

They know that the only thing the other teen truly wants is a partner; one that will love him and remain loyal. While they desperately want to give that to him, they know that he is not yet ready for their affections.

Tightening their grip on him, they relish in the warmth that radiates from their little one's body. They would settle with this for now.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

It's been a month since then.

True to their word, Godric and Merlin don't try to push their relationship with Salazar. Instead, they cuddle him randomly and give him affection, pleasantly surprised whenever they get some in return.

However, they do have something that worries them. Recently, Salazar has been avoiding them, a bright blush coming across his cheeks whenever he spots one of them. At first, they had found it endearing, but now? Now it was getting on their nerves. No longer could they cuddle their precious mate. Instead, they had to watch, their frustration steadily increasing, as he avoided them like the plague.

It had to stop. Now.

"Got you!" Godric rumbles, his arms wrapping around Salazar's torso from behind. Said man struggled in his grasp, the bright blush from before staining his features.

"Let me go!" he demands, trying futilely to get away. The lion simply clicks his tongue in reprimand, shaking his hand.

"What, so you can go avoiding us again? Not a chance."

Salazar whines low in his throat, raising a foot to kick his fellow founder in the knee, only to have his appendage caught in a tight and steely grip. Looking up, his eyes connects with Merlin's stoic ones.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the wizened wizard asks curiously, gently placing Salazar's foot back down onto the ground. After giving the younger wizard a pointed look, he wraps his arms around the boy's waist, smirking slightly when Godric releases a groan of pain. It seems that his fingers had 'accidentally' connected with the other man's gut.

"I'm not doing anything," Salazar tells them, attempting to pull away from the two-sided hug. However, before he can, a hand is cupping his cheek.

"Why do you avoid us, Salazar? Do you hate us?" Merlin questions, sad eyes boring into Salazar's own. "Have we done something to make you despise us?" Behind Salazar, Godric tightens his grip.

"If so, we're sorry," the knight whispers sincerely. "We don't want you to ever be mad at us."

"Where did this come from?" Salazar asks, wide-eyed. "Why would I hate you…?"

"You've been avoiding us," Godric tells him. Merlin nods.

"Yeah, but that wasn't… Gosh, I'm an idiot," the younger teen whispers, shaking his head. Sighing, he looks at them, his gaze sincere.

"I don't hate you," he tells them fiercely. "I don't think I can, and that's the problem."

"…What do you mean?" Merlin asks curiously, gently stroking the cheek in his hand with his thumb. Salazar leaned into the touch.

"I mean," he begins hesitantly. Looking back at Godric, he smiles sadly. "I've fallen in love with you."

Before any of them can say anything, he turns to look back at Merlin.

"And, I've fallen in love with you."

The knight and the warlock stare at him in surprise, their mouths wide open. Salazar takes that as a bad sign.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I know I'm disgus-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips on top of his own. Merlin hums into the kiss, smiling when he pulls back. Before Salazar can say anything, his head is pulled back gently and Godric's lips connect with his.

"We love you too," the lion tells him, pulling back slightly. Salazar looks at him, his mouth agape. Rapidly, he looks back at Merlin, surprised when he sees the very same soft look in the other's eye.

"Since we love you and you love us," the older wizard begins, "will you become ours?"

Salazar stares at him before nodding, feeling his eyes burn from the tears that desperately want to be let out.

The two tighten their hold on him and they stay there, feeling an almost overwhelming amount of affection from one another.

* * *

 **Day 1 - Prompt 1: Complete**

 **Word Count: 1,171**


	2. Day 2: In a Rush

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 2: In a Rush

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Shifting onto his side, Salazar continues to sleep, oblivious to his surroundings. Inside of his dream, he is floating, his lovers holding onto him and keeping him tethered to reality.

Slowly, the dream shifts. He's back in his father's manor. His lovers are gone. They have been replaced by dozens of maids, each one having a white mask covering their faces. Each mask is distinct.

One shows a happy face. Another shows a sad face. A mask on one lady's face even shows a horrified face. The ladies steadily come closer to him, opening their mouths to speak.

"Young Master," they sing, "it's time for your lessons to begin."

Salazar takes off running, needing to get away from them. They're screaming now, yelling at him to come back. He's frightened. He continues to run, desperate to get away.

He runs into his father. The man wastes no time stopping him in his tracks. He's yelling at him, his face covered by a white mask as well. Salazar shakes his head, hoping, praying that what he's seeing isn't true.

It is.

The maids from before finally catch up to them. They come closer and closer, their presence torturing the young boy. Frightened, Salazar turns, trying to find an escape route.

His father stands before him. He's been trapped.

He's screaming, wordless pleas ripping themselves from his throat. The maids come closer, his father yells louder, the walls begin to close in… The white masks all morph into one giant mask…

"Salazar…"

He's lost.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Merlin and Godric don't know how they know. All they remember is being out handling business and getting the distinct feeling that something was wrong – _very_ wrong.

Both of them had taken off running, ignoring the protest from the people around them. They had to get home - had to stop the horrible feeling welling up inside of their chest.

They had run into each other at the gate of the manor and instinctively knew that Salazar was the cause of the feeling. Together, they had run up the stairs and onto their porch, wasting no time in throwing open the door of Salazar's estate.

When they heard screams from upstairs, they knew they had been right. They ran towards the long flight of stairs, their hearts beating rapidly in their chest. It took several moments, but they finally made it.

They burst open the door to their bedroom, worried frowns curling along their lips when they found Salazar on the bed, writhing and screaming.

Immediately, they went to him and pulled him into their arms.

"Shh," Godric whispered, rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Merlin said, voice just as soft as the Knight's. "You're safe, Salazar. I promise."

They continued to whisper sweet nothings into the air, releasing a collective sigh of relief when Salazar's screams slowly dwindle into little huffs.

Their beloved was still asleep, but they didn't want to wake him up just yet. The snake had been having a lot of nightmares lately and had refused to go to sleep. Looking at each other, they made a wordless promise.

They would stay with Salazar until he woke up and protect him from any nightmares that may come his way. Settling onto the bed, they made themselves comfortable, their eyes not straying from their lover's now peacefully sleeping body.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Day 2 - Prompt 2 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 572**


	3. Day 3: Sharing

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 3: Sharing

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Salazar knew the moment his lovers approached him that something was up. It was the grins, he maintains. They were downright evil. Over his time staying with both Godric and Merlin, he had learned one thing: Never trust a smirking mate.

Sighing, he gently placed his book on the coffee table, knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore alone time. Giving them his full attention, he crossed one leg over the other and stared at them, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What did you guys do now?"

His question was met with two offended stares. It amused him, in a way. His two idiotic lovers knew that they were mischievous. For them to deny it was just sad.

"Nothing," Godric assured him, coming to sit on Salazar's right. Merlin smiled at him from the doorway, coming to sit on his left. It was then that Salazar noticed the two baskets in their hands.

"What are those for?" he asked curiously. They both smirked, the expression putting the snake on edge. Immediately, he went to get up, but hands wrapping around his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

"Nope, none of that," Merlin chided gently, reaching into his basket. "Close your eyes."

Salazar looked at him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"No," he protested with a shake of his head. Merlin pouted, the expression weird on the normally aloof wizard.

"Don't you trust us?" he asked in false hurt. Salazar _knew_ he was pretending, but he couldn't help but cave in when he saw the man's lower lip trembling slightly.

"Ah, fine," Salazar growled, closing his eyes. Godric smiled and reached up to tenderly press his fingers against Salazar's mouth.

"Open up, love," he commanded softly. Salazar snarled at him but did as told. Before he could close it, Merlin's hand gently came up and pushed something into it, smiling at the face Salazar made.

"Do you like it?" he asked, reaching out to close Salazar's jaw. The man hummed, nodding slightly as he sucked on the delightful little fruit in his mouth.

"Blueberries?" he questioned curiously, opening his eyes to gaze at his lovers.

"We heard that sharing food was romantic. You like blueberries, don't you?" Godric asked, his expression morphing into one of concern. Salazar laughed, the sound a true delight to his lovers. Even now, their lover's screams still haunted them.

"I love blueberries," he told them excitedly, eyeing the baskets in their hands with pure desire. "Can I have more?"

The two wizards nodded and picked up another blueberry, each of them feeding him one. Salazar moaned as he bit into them, relishing in the sweetness that exploded over his tongue.

When he was about to ask for another one, Godric swooped in and kissed him, his lips gently coaxing Salazar's open.

"Delicious," he whispered when he pulled away. Merlin pouted from his spot and moved to kiss Salazar as well, groaning at the lingering taste of blueberries.

"This may just be my favorite fruit," he told them. "Especially when it's mixed with you, Sal."

The knight and the warlock both cackled at the bright red blush that spread across their lover's cheeks.

"Shut up!" the black haired teen hissed, glaring at them. Godric laughed, leaning in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, Sal," he whispered tenderly. "Don't you want another blueberry?"

At the mention of the blue fruit, the Slytherin perked up.

"More!" he demanded. Merlin and Godric couldn't help but acquiesce their adorable lover, twin grins on their faces.

* * *

 **Day 3 - Prompt 3 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 592**


	4. Day 4: Doubts

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 4: Doubts

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Love is a roller coaster; one that can only be trusted when you find the right person. Salazar has always craved love; has always craved the feeling of intimacy that comes with the feeling.

With Merlin and Godric, he had finally obtained the one thing he wanted more than anything. Now, though, he was confused.

Was it normal for three people to enter into a relationship? Was it normal for a person to feel more than friendship for more than one person? Was it normal to crave the sensations only these two people could instill within him?

With every passing day, he could feel himself fighting against the constant stream of doubts that plagued him. With every passing moment, he could feel his will slowly being destroyed.

He loves Godric. He loves Merlin. He knows this.

The question is; why can't his mind accept that? Why is he forced to endure such thoughts? Why is he forced to think about whether or not he's good enough for his lovers?

He's falling; the doubts slowly enveloping him within their icy holds. He wants to trust his lovers; wants to believe that they love him just as much as he loves them, but it's hard.

What if he's doing what he's always done? What if he's lying to himself and they leave him broken? What if he's pushed into a despair so heart-wrenching that he can't recover?

He needs Godric. He needs Merlin. The question is: Do they need him?

Closing his eyes, he attempts to fight off the loneliness that holds him captive. Both of his mates are tending to different matters and he's left alone in his manor, working on potions that can help the wizarding world.

The silence is getting to him; pulling him deeper and deeper into the black abyss of self-doubt. He's drowning; his screams going unheard by everyone.

Slowly, Salazar disappears into the abyss, the only remaining piece of him being his finger. It is only through sheer luck that Godric's voice rings throughout the room, pulling him back to the surface abruptly.

The knight seems confused when Salazar runs to him and hugs him tightly, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he holds him tightly within his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Later, when Merlin returns home, he joins in on the hug, joining the struggle to make Salazar feel safe and loved.

Later, when all three of them lay in bed, cuddled up to one another, Salazar tells them both he loves them. They return the sentiments and kiss him chastely, making a promise that their love would last forever.

Even then, that wasn't enough. The doubt was still there; the abyss simply bidding its time for the opportune moment to strike. For now, though, Salazar was alright. When that time came, he would fight it.

His mates loved him and he loved them. What more could he ask for?

* * *

 **Day 4 - Prompt 4 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 487**


	5. Day 5: Date

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 5: Date

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Salazar asks, shifting slightly from his place on the sofa. Merlin flashes him a mischievous grin, leaning in to place a small kiss on Salazar's cheek.

"You don't like it?" he asks curiously from his place next to Salazar. The younger man huffs at him, rolling his eyes.

"It's not that I don't," he tells him. "I'm just wondering why we're doing it, is all."

"Sal, is it wrong to just stay inside and have a date night with your lovers?" Godric chimes in from his place on the opposite side of Salazar, leaning in to place his own kiss on his beloved's cheek.

The younger man shakes his head, allowing himself to lean against his lovers. All of their gazes are pinned on the small figurines that lay on the coffee table. Earlier, in a fit of boredom, Godric had forced them to make miniature doll versions of themselves. Apparently, it would only be 'romantic' to force the dolls to do their bidding.

With nothing else to do and excited by the prospect of hanging out with his lovers, Salazar gave in without much protest. While it wasn't the most entertaining thing that they could be doing, Salazar can't deny the fact that he's having a blast. He must've forgotten just how funny his lovers were.

Merlin leans forward, an utterly wicked smirk planted on his face. Waving his wand dramatically, hazel eyes come a light with mischief as his figurine moves forward, pinning Salazar's doll to the ground.

Godric's marionette, now interested in this turn of events, decides to tackle them both, the real Godric laughing almost obnoxiously loud at the look on Salazar's face.

"You-" Salazar struggles to say, looking at both of his lovers in appalled amusement. "What did mini-Sal do to you?!"

Merlin chuckles and reached out to ruffle Salazar's hair.

"Mini-Sal was being too adorable. Just. Like. You."

He enunciates each word slowly, enjoying the slow blush that creeps across Salazar's face.

"Now, come on!" he orders. "I want to see what Mini-Godric and Mini-Merlin are going to do next!"

Sighing at the look in his lover's eye, Salazar mentally steels himself for the pure idiocy his lovers are about to unleash.

Seriously… It's on days like these that he wonders why he fell in love with such adorable idiots.

* * *

 **Day 5 - Prompt 5 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 392**


	6. Day 6: Kiss

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 6: Kiss

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Cursing, Salazar glared at his lovers from across the room. Merlin and Godric simply continued on talking, seemingly oblivious to the irritation that flowed through their younger mate's veins.

Turning on his heel, Salazar went into their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

His dumb lovers had been ignoring him for days. He didn't even know why the two idiots were upset! It wasn't like the kid from before hadn't deserved to be hexed into oblivion! He had touched them – Something that was a big no, no in Salazar's books.

If anything, his lovers should be grateful! He had saved them from molestation!

Salazar sighed and walked to their bed, allowing himself to sink down into the plush mattress.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before; he wanted the affection they used to reign down upon him. It was lonely now.

Listlessly, he peered up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He had thought about apologizing, but the very thought of showing that kind of vulnerability scared him. He didn't know if he could place himself in such a position…

But, wouldn't it be worth it in the long run?

Salazar missed them, missed them more than he'd ever like to admit.

Shaking his head, he got up and headed towards the door. He could do this. They were his lovers, after all. They wouldn't judge him on showing vulnerability… right?

Stopping once his hand was about to grasp the knob, Salazar glanced to the side in uncertainty.

He didn't want to be hurt; Hell, he couldn't even imagine the amount of pain that would no doubt go through him if they rejected him.

No! He couldn't think like that.

Steeling himself, he opened the door, going straight towards the two men who stood on the opposite side of the room.

Godric and Merlin paused in their conversation, their eyes meeting Salazar's.

It was now or never.

Sighing, Salazar straightened his posture, lowering his head to the ground in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The words were nearly inaudible, but his lovers heard him. A minute went by in silence and Salazar could feel his cheeks begin to flood with heat. He turned, ready to scurry back to the safety of his room, but was stopped by two hands grasping his wrist.

"Stay," Merlin whispered softly, pulling him forward. Godric smiled, taking a step towards him and placing a chaste kiss on Salazar's cheek.

"Thank you," the Knight whispered. "We know how hard that was for you."

Salazar looked away, tears burning in his eyes. It was too embarrassing…!

Merlin and Godric chuckled before wrapping their arms around him.

"We love you," they mumbled to him. Salazar couldn't help the tears that fell. He was just so happy.

"I love you, too."

He really, really did…

* * *

 **Day 6 - Prompt 6 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 499**


	7. Day 7: Disagree

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 7: Disagree

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"I'm not allowing it," Salazar said with finality, glaring at Godric. The Knight sighed, rolling his eyes at his lover's antics.

"Come off it, Sal," he demanded. "These are kids. You cannot hold them accountable for other's actions!"

"Have you forgotten what they did to us?" the Snake asked dangerously, his eyes glinting in malice. "They burned our people at the stakes. They singlehandedly raped our women, and you dare propose that we take in their children?"

"Yes!" Godric burst out. "They are not like the others. These are kids – pure and innocent kids."

"So, we're supposed to place our trust in a couple of brats? We're to believe that they won't turn on us like their ancestors?"

"That's exactly what we need to believe," the redhead told him, shaking his head in disbelief. "We need faith, Salazar. Why can't you see that?"

"These kids will be the death of us," the raven said. "It's a shame that you can't see that."

"These kids are our future," Godric told him seriously. "With them, we thrive. Without them, we perish."

"So pitiful in your naivety," the younger man whispered. "They will hurt you, Godric. Don't let them tempt you with the image of a perfect future."

"Salazar," Godric whispered. He said his name pleadingly, the pure need in his throat shining through. The younger man wasn't having it, though. He turned on his heels, heading towards the door.

"I love you, Godric," he told him sincerely, "but I won't stand for you to be destroyed by these little miscreants. When you've finally discovered the truth, find me. Until then, stay the hell away from me."

"You're just going to leave?! What about Merlin?" the green-eyed man yelled, his eyes wide as they stared at his partner's back. Salazar was already at the door, his hand turning the knob. However, at the question, he paused, turning to look Godric in the eyes.

"He's on your side."

The bitter smile that curled on his lips shot a painful arrow through Godric's heart.

"Again, no one sees what I see. You all will be destroyed because of your forgiveness. I can't stand, won't stand, to see you broken because of them. It would destroy me-," he broke off with a sob, forcing himself to look away.

"Goodbye, Godric."

He walked out, forcing himself to ignore the pleading man behind him. Salazar broke out running, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you," he whispered to himself over and over again. "Please, please don't do what I know you're going to do…"

It was an unnecessary plead.

Standing over the graves of both of his lovers, he allowed the tears to fall.

True to his word, the little Muggleborns had followed in their ancestors' footsteps. Now, his lovers had been taken away.

The irony was almost too cruel…

He supposed it was true, though. History was always doomed to repeat itself…

* * *

 **Day 7 - Prompt 7 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 510**


	8. Day 8: Laughter

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 8: Laughter

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Come here."

It was a demand, not a question. Looking at his smirking lover, Salazar walked forward, evil intent shining in his eyes.

"Yes?" the younger man asked, stoically regarding the wizard looming before him. Merlin grinned at his adorable lover, both of his hands coming to rest on Salazar's hips.

"I haven't had any time alone with you lately," the warlock said, leaning forward to nibble on the raven's collarbone.

" _Hnn_ , and whose fault is that?" Salazar asked, groaning. Arching into the pleasant touch, he leaned his head towards the side, offering more of his pale skin up to Merlin. The warlock smiled against his flesh and pressed a kiss on his pulse point before quickly pulling away.

"Yours, little snake."

Salazar looked at him, glaring.

"It's not my fault that Godric needed me," he grumbled. Merlin laughed, the sound deep and sweet. Salazar would not admit that he loved that sound more than anything in the world.

"No, it's not," his lover agreed. "But it is your fault that I feel neglected."

"Oh?" Salazar asked teasingly, grinning up at his lover, "and what am I to do about that?"

"You? Nothing. Me, on the other hand…" He leaned forward, his hands stealthily climbing up Salazar's abdomen, "has to punish you."

At once, he moved his fingers, ticking the younger man with everything he had. Even now, Salazar would deny the very feminine squeal that released itself from his mouth.

He writhed in the other's grip, laughing almost hysterically at his lover continued to take delight out of torturing him.

"Mercy!" he called in between his laughs. Merlin laughed and steadily stopped, leaning down to place a passionate kiss on the other's lips.

"So perfect," the warlock purred. "I love it when you laugh."

Salazar blushed and looked away.

"No, no. None of that."

Gently, his lover pulled his face towards his. He pressed another kiss to Salazar's lips and pulled back, looking into the man's silver eyes.

"You're beautiful, Salazar. Never forget that."

The snake squirmed underneath him, his blush deepening.

"You're not too bad yourself," he grumbled. "Now, get off me."

Of course, Merlin, the prat, decided that Salazar's words were code for 'cuddle me'. He leaned against the other man, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

Salazar, for all his curses and threats, smiled to himself and hugged the warlock back.

* * *

 **Day 8 - Prompt 8 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 410**


	9. Day 9: Injury

30 Day OT3 Challenge - Merlin/Salazar/Godric - Ours

Rating: Teen

Summary: A compilation of 30 important moments in Merlin's, Salazar's, and Godric's romantic life.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

Day 9: Injury/Illness

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Salazar, love, you have to stay awake."

Said man looked upwards, confused to see a blurry sky before him.

"Godric," he called out, confused. "Merlin?"

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. I just need you to stay calm, alright?"

Sleepily, Salazar mumbled his affirmative, his eyes closing despite himself.

"No! Salazar, you have to stay awake!"

A hand gently slapped his face, forcing the younger man to remain awake. The snake growled, biting blindly at the hand that had dared to hit him.

"It's going to be okay," a voice whispered above him. "You're going to recover and we're going to continue as we were."

We?

Who was we?

In fact, where was he?

Salazar couldn't remember anything. His head was fuzzy – his nerves too frazzled for him to figure out what had happened to him.

Wait, why was he shaking? Why was someone gripping his hand? Where was Merlin? Where was Godric?

"Godric?" he called again, his voice bordering on the edge of hysteria. He was scared and didn't know what was happening. He needed his lovers! "Merlin?!"

His heartbeat picked up and thumped loudly in his ears, his blood pumping rapidly through his veins.

"Fuck! He's going into shock! Merlin, hand me the needle!"

Relief flooded through him. Merlin was here. Merlin was with him. Wait, a needle?!

Panic seized him and he struggled to move his limbs. Everything was so blurry, so foggy.

"Hang in there, Salazar!"

…Godric?

A sharp pinch later, darkness encased him.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Rowena questioned as soon as the Warlock and the Knight came into view.

"Yes," Godric told her, sitting beside her with a sigh of relief. "The Medi-witch said we got him here right in the nick of time. Any later and he wouldn't have-"

He broke off in a sob, his eyes closing as images of what could have been passed through his mind.

"Easy," Merlin whispered, tiredly coming to stroke Godric's neck. "Salazar is okay. That's all we could ever hope for."

Absently, Godric nodded. He knew that Merlin was just trying to comfort him, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed Salazar to be okay and in his arms again.

"He'll be fine," Helga finally piped up, her eyes intent on the door that Salazar laid behind. "Something makes me think he'll be even stronger than before."

Her words echoed through the air, pushing hope deep into the other's hearts. Maybe she was right. Salazar could only become stronger.

At least, they hoped he could.

* * *

 **Day 9 - Prompt 9 - Complete**

 **Word Count: 422**


End file.
